<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night in the boneyard (Revenge of the Aircrafts) by GreenGem33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573004">Night in the boneyard (Revenge of the Aircrafts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGem33/pseuds/GreenGem33'>GreenGem33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGem33/pseuds/GreenGem33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story isn't fully complete, but this is the first chapter done! :D</p><p>This is the first story that I'm going to be adding Cad Spinner (he'll appear in the future of this story XD)</p><p>Let's say that the firefighters were not surprised about the Smokejumpers' plan on exploring a boneyard at night, but Ruby (My OC) brings up a perfect prank idea on how to scare them back. XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All nighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gotta say, this was fun to think about! I had this idea during the second lockdown last year, during online school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night and everyone had just fell asleep. </p><p>Well, not everyone…</p><p>Giggling was heard in the Smokejumpers’ hangar, mostly from the men. The girls were also up as well, wondering what was going on. Pinecone was curiously watching her teammates, looked like they were working on something crazy. They were correct as they saw Blackout started to feel unsure about what was happening; however, Drip and Avalanche were the only ones talking and planning something that even Dynamite and Pinecone were worried about. </p><p>“Guys, are you two sure that it’s best to do this exploration at night? This may have a lot of different outcomes…” Blackout said in a curious but worried tone. </p><p>“NAH BRO! AT NIGHT, THIS WILL TURN OUT A LOT BETTER THAN ALL OF THE PREVIOUS MISSIONS FROM THE PAST.” </p><p>“Yea! A boneyard is a great place to explore! Especially with Halloween coming up in a few days!” Drip added after Avalanche’s response. Blackout still looked surprised, but since his curiosity was playing up on him, he did agree to join them on their adventure. The girls kindly refused the offer to their crewmates’ plan for the event for Halloween.</p><p>“Great…They’re deciding to go to a boneyard…Why?” Dynamite thought, making a concern smirk. Pinecone groaned when she heard the word Boneyard before she fell face first onto her pillow. Dynamite leaned backwards, seeing Pinecone with her face against the pillow, before saying to her, “It’s a good thing we’re not heading out there…” </p><p>“The guys are gonna have a blast out of this one…” Pinecone mumbled to their team leader, who responded, “I know…Worse, how would Blade react to this…?” The men were so excited about this event that they all ran out of the hangar, leaving the two girls tired and confused. </p><p>“This is the 3rd year that they have been wanting to do this…I’m sure they’ll change their minds at some point…” Dynamite groaned while Pinecone looked up at her team leader and responded, “I don’t think they’re going to change their minds anytime soon…” she then fell onto her back, “Boneyards are not a great place to roam around in…” </p><p>“You’re telling me…I wouldn’t dare go to one unless it’s for an emergency…” Dynamite said before closing both of her eyes and falling against the pillow. Pinecone, at the same time, looked over at the men outside and said to them, “There’s other areas that we can explore, a boneyard isn’t the only option.” </p><p>………</p><p>Morning arrived quite quick at the National Park. Ruby had been called in for extra wings for help because of the current status of the season. She got the communication from Maru last night and arrived at the Air Attack well before 6am. When the smokejumpers heard about the news, they were so excited! It became a theory that Ruby was becoming like one of the smokejumpers since she loves making pranks on people. </p><p>When Ruby walked into the main hanger to meet the early birds, she was surprised when she first saw Cabbie looking more exhausted than usual, like he didn’t get enough sleep at all. Next to him was Windlifter, charting out something on the table, looking tired as he is, and Blade was on the other side of the table, looking at some papers that look like they just came in. It was strange for the firefighters to act a lot more tired than they usually are. Ruby decided not to say anything about it until…</p><p>“Hey Ruby!” A voice was heard from the other side of the hangar, seeing Maru waving at her. She waved back and walked over to him and said, “Good morning!” as they both did a fist bump. A short time after, the two both struck up a mini conversation. </p><p>“How’s it been?”</p><p>“Been really good. I just finished school for the term.”</p><p>“Wow! For the year?”</p><p>“Not yet! I have one more term left. I’m so excited to graduate!” Ruby said in excitement, getting a chuckle in response. </p><p>The coffee had just finished being brewed in the coffee machine. When Maru was pouring in the coffee in some of the cups, Ruby couldn’t stop looking over at Cabbie, who was still looking exhausted as ever. Ruby whispered to Maru, “Is Cabbie ok?” A very tired sigh escaped from Maru after her response. </p><p>“Well, in summary... None of us are. The three pranksters have been up almost all night doing something that involved Cabbie. I’m not sure what it is, but hey! That’s the boys.” Maru explained, giving out information that he heard from the C119. When Maru and Ruby met the other Aerial firefighters, Ruby helped getting the coffee cups to the table before she sat down beside Cabbie, who’s head was covered up by both of his arms on the surface of the table, like he had fallen back asleep. </p><p>“Wow! Cabbie looked like he pulled an all-nighter…” Ruby thought before she heard a door opening behind her and some footsteps, “But why though?”</p><p>“Morning guys…” Dynamite’s exhausted voice was heard, Pinecone following her as well. Although by the time the two girls sat down, Pinecone was the first to notice Ruby. </p><p>“Hey Ruby! What’s up!” Pinecone said in a cheerful voice. Ruby giggled and responded, “Good morning! Are you two alright? Looks like everyone stayed up late.” A groaned escaped from Dynamite, along with her head falling against the table, before saying, “Want to know who kept us all up most of the night, talk to the other smokejumpers…” Ruby’s eyes lit up, when someone mentioned the smokejumpers, something crazy must have happened. </p><p>“I’m…scared to ask.” Ruby said in a scared tone. </p><p>“Heh…Don’t have to kid…I’m sure this is self-explanatory…” Cabbie mumbled before lifting his head up to look over at the youngest. It was very unusual for Cabbie to have a slight appearance of dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>“If you’re lucky enough to question them about what they’re doing, that’ll be the challenge for today.” Cabbie continued in a tired voice. Ruby nodded and said, “I accept the challenge.” Cabbie smiled from the response and then leaned his head on one hand. She then glanced over at Blade and Windlifter, she was starting to feel uncomfortable to see the two men looking just as exhausted as Cabbie. The crew didn’t wait for long until Ruby said, “I’ll be outside...” when she got up, she added, “I can help out with morning patrol, if that’s alright…?”</p><p>“That’s fine with me.” Blade spoke up in a tired tone while his glare was still on the paperwork. </p><p>“Ok!”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Ruby smiled before she quietly opened the door and then closed it silently. Cabbie looked back at the two men and said, “She’s a great kid…” Blade nodded in agreement. Pinecone nodded in agreement too and then put her head down on the table, just like what Dynamite was doing the entire time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Smokejumpers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smokejumpers are expressing their craziness XD Be prepared for the craziness in this chapter! XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby looked out to the view of the mountains that separated from the Air Attack and the entire park. Ruby walked over to the edge of the runway and sat down on the concrete, her feet reaching to the grass. Even though she was enjoying the view, her mind was still on about the three pranksters that, somehow, managed to keep everyone up for most of the night. </p><p>Lucky she didn’t have to wait for long…</p><p>“BOO!” A very loud tone was heard a few meters behind Ruby, making her squeal and jump at the same time as she jumped forwards and fell on the grass. She immediately got back up and got a glance of Avalanche looking at her with a very concerning happy grin on his face. </p><p>“MORNING RUBY!” Avalanche said with a smile. Ruby giggled, rubbing her head, before responding, “Morning Lanche!” Immediately after her response, Drip came running in and skid to a stop. </p><p>“Hey Ruby! We have been planning something really cool that we were thinking of doing for Halloween!” Drip said to her before Avalanche did. Ruby blinked in response, remembering what their crew-mates said before she walked outside of the hangar. She moved her dark brown hair back behind her left ear and said, “What’s happening for Halloween?”</p><p>“We’re planning to go on a trip to a boneyard!”</p><p>“YEAH! WE DON’T KNOW WHICH ONE THOUGH, BUT THERE’S ACTUALLY ONE NEARBY! THANKS TO UNCLE CABBIE, HE GAVE US AN UPDATED MAP!” Avalanche said in excitement and erupting a minor earache. The word boneyard kept roaming through Ruby’s mind, which started to make her worried. Boneyards were dangerous places and, at times, could be very haunting for explorers who decide to go explore one. </p><p>“A boneyard?! Isn’t that dangerous? What if Blade and the others find out?” </p><p>“Cabbie, Dynamite and Pinecone are the only ones who know about it so far!” Drip first responded, Avalanche added along, “YOU’RE THE FOURTH ONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT IT!” The three all started laughed for a moment until Ruby said in curiosity, “Just by curiosity, where’s Blackout?” </p><p>“He is with us.”</p><p>“Ok? Where though?” Ruby said in her detective voice. She made a funny smile, both arms crossed and tapping one foot to the ground a few times. Drip started to grin and responded, “Hmm, well…”</p><p>“Over here.” A sudden voice was heard behind her, making her jump again but this time, she didn’t fall over like earlier. Blackout started laughing and said, “Morning Ruby!” </p><p>“Good morning. Detective Ruby is on the case.”</p><p>“I see.” Blackout said before he started laughing, him and Ruby both getting back up onto the runway. Ruby spoke up again, this time in her normal voice, “Back to what Drip and Lanche said before. Why are you guys going to a boneyard-…”</p><p>“Late at night.” Drip mentioned. Ruby echoed his response but then stopped before she finished the sentence.  She turned her head to look over at Drip and said, “You’re serious, at night?!” </p><p>“Yea! It was Lanche’s idea!”</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>“Ok then…” Ruby said with a concern voice along with a smile. Blackout explained to the young girl, “We’re going to attempt to take a trip to a boneyard for Halloween. This would be our third attempt to get there.” Ruby looked over at Blackout and questioned curiously, “Third attempt? What happened in the past?” </p><p>“TWO THINGS, FIRST YEAR WAS THUNDERSTORM AND THE LAST YEAR A FIRE BROKE OUT.” Avalanche finished the response for his teammate. Ruby nodded in response and added, “Aah! That makes sense.”  Drip continued, “Besides, we were wondering if the team wanted to join us on the trip. Want to join us?” Ruby didn’t like boneyards, especially at night. She thought, “these guys really have the guts to go out by themselves to a very scary place far from civilisation.”</p><p>“Is it ok if I think about it?”</p><p>“That’s alright with us!” </p><p>“It’s really great to meet y’all again, but I think we all need to meet up at the main hangar. I think?” Ruby said before she immediately started running, like she was doing a Naruto run straight towards the hangar. </p><p>“MEET YOU GUYS THERE!” Ruby’s squeal was heard. Drip started laughing, Avalanche facepalmed himself and Blackout just smiled and said, “I think Dynamite was right about her, she might be one of us!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea...I may got some ideas from other stories, especially "Uncle Cabbie"! XD</p><p>From the first chapter, I made Blackout more concerned about the situation but he still has that crazy behaviour just like Drip and Avalanche. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Air Attack Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the 3rd completed chapter among the whole story. I had started on chapter 4 a short time ago, but I haven't got a chance to continue the story for now, because of school... ;-;</p><p>This is going to be the first story that I'm going to be adding Cad Spinner! This is gonna be fun... XD Hahaha!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main hangar was slowly being filled up with chatter from the firefighters. Dipper had arrived a few minutes ago after Ruby went outside. Blade and Windlifter had just finished with their meeting for the day’s current status for the season. </p><p>“Some reports have come in, some weren’t that urgent but, they’re complete.” Blade sighed as he placed the papers in a folder he brought in. Windlifter sighed quietly in relief while placing his head on the table for a moment and then looking back up. </p><p>“That’s a relief…” Windlifter sighed. Although Blade had to agree with his lieutenant, it was a relief to get through all of the paperwork instead of doing it later in the day, even though it cost them apart of the morning. Since the season started, the firefighters took extra pre-cautions just in case if a fire breaks out suddenly. Dynamite lifted her head up for the first time in 30 minutes before looking over at Pinecone and Dipper and said, “Wonder how Ruby is doing…”</p><p>“Ruby’s here?! Already!?” Dipper said in surprise, her head immediately perked up after hearing the recruit’s name. Pinecone started to giggle, knowing where the conversation was going. Dynamite responded, “Yup, she arrived about 40 minutes ago.” </p><p>“40 MINUTES AGO?! Well, I shall go find her!” Dipper gasped before getting up and then walking over to the entrance of the hangar. At this point, everyone was watching her, even the female smokejumpers who were looking up at the female firefighter. Maru said to her, “I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” Before Dipper tried to respond, everyone immediately heard a squeal from outside and then the door opening up and then closing again. Dipper got jump-scared so bad that she jumped backwards and then falling over near Maru. </p><p>“Hey girl!” Pinecone was the first to speak up. </p><p>“Welcome back kid!” Cabbie said as the sudden figure got up, head spinning around like she got spun around multiple times. Dipper looked at the figure and immediately recognise who it was.</p><p>“RUBY!” Dipper screamed as she got back up and hugged the new recruit. There was a series of giggles going around the room, a few of them were laughter. Ruby couldn’t stop smiling as she responded, “Hi Dipper!” The female firefighter let go of the youngest and said, “How’s it been?” </p><p>“It’s been doing alright, although…” Ruby started off and then turned her to look over at Cabbie, “I think the challenge was a success. I figured out what they’re going to be doing.” This made everyone looked over at her in curiosity. </p><p>“ALREADY!?”</p><p>“That was quick!” </p><p>“That’s quite brave for you to do that.” Even Blade had to say something about that as he looked over at Windlifter, who also looked surprised as the rest of the team. </p><p>“Never knew that was possible!” Windlifter said in surprise.</p><p>Dipper said to the young girl as they sat down at the table, “What did they say?” Ruby explained, “The boys have been wanting to go to a boneyard for Halloween. They were so excited that they wanted to let you guys have a chance to join with them as well.” From that, Dipper squealed in surprise, “WHAT!? A boneyard is so dangerous! Who knows what may be lurking!” </p><p>“They are places that no one should never explore, especially at night.” </p><p>“So that’s why those pranksters wanted to get an updated map.”  Cabbie thought. Maru spoke up after taking a sip of coffee, “What’s the plan for this?” Ruby thought about it for a moment but then remembered that Drip and Blackout both scared her at different times when she got outside to look at the view of the mountain sides. Ruby, being a known prankster like the boys, just came up with an idea.</p><p>“I think I have an idea! Since Halloween is coming up soon, maybe we can scare them!” Ruby said out-loud in excitement, from that, half of the firefighters were looking at each other in confusion but the other half looked like they wanted to get involved in the recruit’s plan. Cabbie said to her, “Scaring them? They are so hard to scare.”</p><p>“Yea! Out of all the times we tried to scare them, it’s impossible!”</p><p>“I think I got Blackout once, it wasn’t very affective but I don’t think he figured out who made the prank Dynamite and I set up.” Pinecone mentioned. Dynamite said to her, “That was the whoopie cushion incident from about 8 months ago.”  She then looked over at the firefighters and continued, “If we’re going to scare the boys, we gotta think outside the radar for this.” The entire room went quiet, thinking about how they were going to prank the boys, until…</p><p>“What about the boneyard? Ruby mentioned that they were going to take a trip to a boneyard for Halloween.” Windlifter spoke up, mentioning of the word ‘boneyard’ caught everyone’s attention. Blade nodded first in response and added, “And they are planning on going to one.” After that, the team all smiled at each other, this meant that they are about to create their own plan for a Halloween revenge prank, Air Attack style!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started planning this story out around October last year, but since I had End of Year Exams happening around that time, I wasn't able to plan any other ideas for this. Now I'm back and still writing out this funny story! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>